Killings
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Some ppl want to kill Quatre and Duo but they're stoped! Who could these people be and what is their motive? Does Heero already know them?


Chapter 1

"Excuse me miss are you okay?" A man questioned Ami, "Why are you crying?"

"You would be too if…Oh no! You came right to me!"

"What? I'm sorry miss but I don't know you."

"Well I know you Duo Maxwell!" pulls out her gun, "I'm sorry I know you're sweet and everything but I have to follow orders," goes to shot but is shot and knocked out by a strange figure. 

2 hours later

"Wake up!"

"Heero be nice to her."

"What do you mean Maxwell? She was ORDERED to kill you!?!"

"Well she was cute!"

"You always have to be a fucking ladies man don't you Maxwell?"

"Usually."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You are where you are."

"Heero Yuy, I figured it was you. You might as well kill me my contact will do it if you don't."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Well Pilot 01 I too am a Gundam pilot. In fact I really don't know why I was to kill Duo, my Gundam, Marina, is based of the plans for Deathsythe." 

"WHAT?!?!? Another gundam pilot?"

"Well actually there are two of us."

"What's you're name?" Heero insisted.

"I don't know why I'm going to tell you this but it's Muzino, Ami Muzino." 

Chapter 2

Quatre heared a horrible scream coming from the alleyway, "What's going on?" He ran over to invistagate, "What's wrong miss?"

"AH! Spider!" A cute blond screamed.

"A spider? Is that all you screamed about?"

The girl wiped around and did a double take, "Oh shit," she pulled out her gun and went to shoot but was attacked from behind.

****************

"Who is this other person?"

"Now Heero you think I'm dumb enough to tell you that? Anyway she's probably making her hit right now." 

"Who's her hit?"

"Oh come on! She doesn't even tell me that and in turn I didn't tell her Duo was my hit."

Trowa dragged in the blond who tried to kill Quatre. 

"Well I'm figuring one of them is her hit comparing they are dragging her in. I'd have to go for the blond. Do you think you can loosen the ropes a little? This bullet wound is killing me in this position."

"Promise no tricks? You can't get out anyway."

"Heero who the hell is this?"

"Ami Muzino, she tried to kill Duo, and get this she and that girl you pulled in are gundam pilots."

"Gundam pilots? They seem to weak to me."

"Trowa Barton, thanks for knocking out my friend. I guess since she's here I'll tell you. Her name is Minako Aino, she pilots the Gundam Cosmos, based on the plans for Sandrock. We have no idea why we were sent here to kill Mr. Winner or Mr. Maxwell we just follow orders like you men do."

Chapter 3

"So what you're saying is that you were sent here by gundam scientists to kill us?"

"No way! We were sent here to stop a new organization that has appeared on earth. While here I receipted a message from my mentor and trainer to kill Duo here, I tried to follow through with my orders but you stopped me Mr. Yuy. I hear that you are the Unconditional Solider and I personally don't stoup this low but will you please loosen these handcuffs?"

"Oh sorry I did say I would didn't I?" Heero takes them off of Ami.

"Arigito Heero-san."

"Why do you say "san?"

"I was trained to look up to you, as a pilot you were my role model even though I'm only a year younger then you."

"A year younger?" Now Heero could figure it out though, they were trained by the same man, which only left one other thing left.

"Ug where am I?" Mina gravelly questioned.

"As I told your friend Ami, you are where you are."

"Ami where's Ami?"

"Hey Mina, I told them everything."

"Ami-chan what happened to you?"

"Mr. Yuy was the same trigger happy guy."

Duo looked at Ami's arm, he had begged Heero to bandage it but Heero wouldn't until he knew more about this assassin. Her whole right side was covered in crimson that was leaking from her arm. He had to do something, even if she had tried to kill him, he couldn't let her bleed to death, "Heero please let me…"

"Yes do it, take her to a room and after that give her food, drink, and some clean cloths."

"Oh thank you Heero!"

"What about this girl?" Trowa questioned Heero.

"We'll question her."

"Duo untied Ami and was about to pick her up when the shorter blond girl screamed at him, "What are you doing to her?!?!? Leave her alone!"

"Don't worry about her, I'm going to clean her wound."

"I'll be fine Mina, strangely I trust these people. Maybe because they know the pain we've been through. I don't need your help though Mr. Maxwell, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're pale and…"And that was when it happened, Ami's pager went off, her instinct was to reach for it.

"You're on call?"

"No, he wants me to check in. I promise if this message is to kill one of you I won't. Where's my lap top?"

Duo didn't even look at Heero but grabed the computer before Heero could move, "Here."

"Arigoto," quickly she logged in, she received a wed cam message.

"Well Ami I see that our plan didn't follow through, I had a back up for this. You know what they say, if you can't beat them join them. Let me speak to Mr. Yuy."

"Yes sir."

Heero was shocked that the person on the other side of the computer was Dr. J himself, "Well Heero Yuy since you fowled up my plan meet your new partners, Ami Muzino the pilot of Gundam Marina and Minako Aino the pilot of Gundam Cosmos. Now Heero untie Miss Aino."

Heero followed his orders and untied the young pilot who automatically pulled away from him and ran over to Ami. 

"Show them," J ordered.

"Ami's to…"Mina tried to argue.

"I'm fine. Let's do it."

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Make up!"

"Oh my gosh," Heero fell out of his chair as Ami fell to her knees and her sailor suit disappeared.

Chapter 4

An hour later Ami woke up in a bed, she tried to get up, "No don't get up. You're very weak and have a fever," Duo put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Where's Mina and Heero?"

"Mina and Quatre went to the grocery store and Heero is around here some where. He acts like he knows you but isn't sure if you are who he thinks you are."

"Oh shit you let Mina go shopping for FOOD?"

"Yes is that bad?"

"I hope Quatre brought a lot of money with him!"

"Oh," he wet the cloth again and put it back on her forehead.

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you."

"I don't know I feel like I have to."

"But you don't, I tried to kill you and Heer…"

"Why do you keep avoiding the subject of Heero?"

"His eyes are so empty and sad."

"Oh okay then!" Duo said being his cheerful self, "So your gundam is based off of mine?"

"Yes, Marina, she is much like Deathsythe but she is many shades of blue. I know she'll self-detonate and I manly use the Zero system unlike you."

"You use a zero system?"

"Yes, well actually Mina, another and I were used to modify the zero system to fit the Gundams. Let's see that was when I was 9 so, it was six years ago."

"What you were 9? That's flipping crazy!"

"I've never passed out so many times in my life. When they finally had perfected it we mastered it in a day."

"You mastered the Zero System in a day?"

"I know it sounds crazy but…"

"You're a better soldier then Heero!"

"No that's not how it goes. Heero was a friend of mine when we were younger, we played together everyday."

"So I was right, you're my Ami aren't you?"

"You remember?"

"There was a time when I couldn't remember until recently. I remember playing with you, I remember training with the zero system."

"You do remember most of it don't you?"

"If you want to know if I remember when I kissed you, I do." 

Chapter 5

"Whoa let me get this straight? You two grew up together? You worked on the Zero System together? And you kissed each other? This is getting really weird!"

"Yes, I was 14 and she was 13. Dr. J saw us kiss one day. He was very upset with us."

"He came to my room one day very upset and told me that Heero and Mina had both been killed on a mission. I cried for days over my friends and never looked directly at Dr. J again."

"He also told me that the two of you were dead and that's why I didn't say anything when you started to talk about Marina, I thought you were lying. Anyone who knew about the Gundams could have know about Marina if they had done enough research."

"One day I went out to battle and that was the day I self-dedinated. I wanted to die, both the people I cared about were dead. Why the hell am I poring my heart out to you?"

"Our childhood bond perhaps? I'm really sorry that I shoot you but I can't loose any friends."

"Excuse me from butting in but I have to say something, Heero has a caring heart! Oh my gosh! He even has the emotion to cry!"

Ami and Heero decided to ignore Duo, "I understand, it's fine. I'm fine!"

"Always stubborn," Heero laughed. It was the first time any of the gundam pilots besides Ami and Mina in the old days had heard him laugh. 

"She learned form the best," Mina joked, "How are you feeling?"

"Great as always!"

"You never were to good at lying to me baka." 

Quatre, Duo, and Trowa were amazed at the connection the old friends had. Heero Yuy actually could express feelings, he wasn't the perfect solider they had always thought he was. 

"Well you've been alive all this time koibito."

Trowa searched his mind for the few Japanese words he knew, "LOVER?" he exclaimed remembering the word. 

Chapter 6

"Um…do you guys think you can leave us alone for awhile? I promise I'll take care of her."

When they left Heero confessed, "When I said I loved you I meant it."

Ami sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for you to be back in my life Heero. I convinced myself that I'd never see you again. I knew that you'd made it out alive but I also knew that Dr. J would never let us see each other again. These past three years I've blocked all those memories away and they've come poring back in the last 2 hours. Three years ago I tried not to love you, we were suppose to be the perfect soldiers but look at us falling in love with each other."

"I didn't want to fall in love with you either, we were perfect soldiers before we fell in love. I missed you all these years Ami-koi," he kissed her and she kissed back.

*****************

"They said I love you to each other!" Mina yelled in a frenzy, "No one tells me anything!" Sniffle.

"I'll tell you something, you're one strange girl!" Trowa exclaimed back. 

"Thanks!"

"Heero is in love with her?" Duo whispered quietly to himself. 

*****************

"Heero I can't do this I spent to much time crying over you."

"Ami I know how you feel, we'll probably never love each other as we did but all I want right now is to hold you and make you feel better." 

"Okay, I just don't want to fall in love again." 

"I miss those times but neither do I." 

"Ss it's agreed we'll just be friends forever?" 

"Yes, friends forever."

Chapter 7

"Well I see that you have regained your memory Heero Yuy," a voice spoke through the computer.

"Dr. J, what do you want?"

"You have even a greater mind then I ever imagined, no one could have regained their memory after the drug I gave you except you."

"I'm not you average guy Dr. J."

"Neither am I kid, neither am I," instantly the room filled with light and the spectators outside the door flew into the wall. Mina got up to see what had happened but neither Ami or Heero were still in the room. 

*************************

Ami and Heero landed in a room all to familiar to them.

"Welcome back to the place of your youth. You weren't suppose to come back together," Dr. J grabed Ami and squeezed her arm until she grunted and gave him the death glare. Someone else entered the room and pointed a gun at Heero, "Ami if you try anything I'll kill Heero. Heero I have a mission for you, I want you to execute Relena Peacecraft."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll inject this drug into Ami, this drug will put her into a coma but she'll be in lots of pain before the coma is actually induced."

"Heero don't do it! Grr…I hate saying this but that girl is part of this era, she must live. He'll do it no matter what, remember all that we've been through, I'll be fine," smile. 

"Damn, my training was to good for her, she's remembered me well. She always was to smart for her own good. Take her back," he pushed the needle into Ami's exposed arm and injected it. 

"Ami!" he ran forward and grabed her from Dr. J, "Are you okay?"

"Hee-chan, I can handle it."

"I trained you never to be afraid or to feel pain, but this would hurt even Heero."

"You are a sick bastard!"

"Good bye Heero and Ami. Good luck staying out of a coma," a light flashed and they were back in the safe house.

Chapter 8

When Heero returned to the house with Ami everyone had turned the whole house into a hurricane looking for them. Ami had started twitching with pain just after the flashed had disappeared. Her arm bled through the bandage after the pain Dr. J had hand induced. Mina ran in after seeing the flash through the house.

"Ami-chan! Heero-san! What happened?"

"Damn that bastard, I'll kill him!"

"Na?"

"Dr. J injected Ami with a drug that will put her in a coma after she experiences a lot of pain." 

"I'll kill him too! Ami-chan are you okay?"

"Always."

"I thought you should know that if she makes it through this I'll leave you two alone to be together forever."

"Dr. J! How dare you show your face here!"

"If she is out of the coma in a month I'll leave you alone."

"I'll keep her out of a coma and stop her pain!"

Ugg, "Min,"ug,"a, no," hish, "don't do it."

"I'm going to do it. Venus Crystal Power make Up!" Sailor Venus put her hands on Ami's stomach, instantly Ami's sailor suit appeared on her. 

"Dr. J should have remembered this, they did it once before."

"I remember that occurrence, see I'm only doing this to protect the two of you. Heero I know that the only time you have been happy is with that girl, so I wanted to make sure that you were making the right choice."

"Uh…Dr. J, we're not getting back together as a couple."

"Na? But what about that kiss and lying in the bed?"

"We decided that we we're just going to be friends."

"Oops sorry!" they see J run away from the computer.

Violet orbs danced knowing that Ami was now free of Heero.

Chapter 9 Enter Wufers!

Ami stopped twitching and instantly feel asleep exhausted from the drug. When she awoke she found everyone standing around in the room staring at her. 

"Eep! What are you looking at?"

"Ami-chan! You're awake!"

"Yeah, what's up? Why does everyone look so worried?"

Quatre decided to handle this while no one else had a voice, "Ami you were almost in a coma," he finished explaining it to her. 

"So? Why are you guys so worried? I'm perfectly fine! Um…so all these people saw me twitching in pain? ^-^*" 

"You still have to be funny even when you're in pain, ne?" Mina joked.

"I'm not in pain I'm fine!"

"Sure you are!"

"I am…oh shit, I left Marina on that colony!"

"Which cluster is it on?"

"L2."

Duo had to butt in, "L2? I have to head out there to get more parts for our Gundams. How about you come with me and we can pick up Marina. That way if we are detected OZ will think it's a guy bringing HIS gundam to earth."

"Great idea Duo! When do we leave?"

"Two days good?"

"Injustice! Am I hearing right? A women Gundam pilot?"

Ami spat back, "Actually two WOMEN pilots Chang Wufei!"

"Wufei they're stronger then you," Heero stood up for Ami and Mina.

"Weak women are not meant to fight. I thought you understood that Yuy, but you stand up for those onnas."

"Back off Wufei, she could beet you in a mobile suit fight any day."

"Well then let's go onna."

Ami calmly stated, "Give me three days, my gundam is on L2."

"You can use Cosmos!" Mina shouted and everyone turned and gave her a look, "What?"

"No, I won't mess with your suit, anyway she's on L4."

"Oh yeah! ^-^*"

"Dumb onnas."

"Heero?"

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" Ami got up, "Think I'm weak Chang? Hit me Wufei."

"I don't hit weak people."

"Fine if you hit me back."

"I don't hit weak people either, but I'll make an exception."

"Fine," he punched her in the face and she didn't flinch.

"Don't be mad at me when you wake up," she punched him and knocked him out without a sweat, "Opps."

Chapter 10

Duo was still thinking about Ami. She was very much like Heero, she wore black spandex and a tank top. When they had gone through her stuff there were a camo green, a red, and a black tank in there. She had shoulder length unruly brown hair with fusia streaking through it. 

Ring, "Excuse me," Ami picked up her cell phone, "Muzino…Michi-chan….Yeah I'll meet you guys in an hour…Is Hakara-san coming?…Cool…I miss you guys too…well see you in an hour…bye."

"What Michi say?"

"We're going to meet her, Hikaru, and Hotaru in an hour!"

"YEAH!"  
"You are in no condition to go anywhere Ami Muzino!" Duo spoke up.

"I am too! I am perfectly fine, I've been way worse before. Where are my cloths?"

"Here," Quatre handed Ami her bag.

Instantly Ami changed her blood stained white shirt, "Let's go Minako. Hey wait do you guys want to come with us? We're just going to a carnival."

"I want to go! Can we go Heero?" Duo begged.

"Ami are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, come on Hee-chan! Come with us!"

"Okay, I guess."

"YEAH! We get to go!" Duo was jumping up and down.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were still amazed that this girl had stood in front of them and changed her shirt. Duo couldn't help but wonder what was at the bottom of that silver chain that rested in her bra.

__

(AN: Well I've been thinking as I write this during school while I should be paying attention, "Maybe I should write a authors note!" So konichiwa! I've decided that I should tell you the meaning of the title. Well, it's killings because Ami and Mina tried to kill Quatre and Duo at the beginning. By the way the Sailor Senshi don't meet the criteria for the real scouts, they are based on my friends. Saturn-Megan G., Uranus-Jess T., Neptune-Melissa G.,** Venus-Aaren A. (Tiger V, you should read her fics!)**, Jupiter-Jess S., Mars-Andera M., and I'm Sailor Mercury! So konchiwa again! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Oh bye the way I might have some Wufei, Relena, Dorthy, and Hildie bashing! 


End file.
